Vilgax Is Black
Plot Malware Sendds A Death Threat to All The Planets Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Max Tetrax Myaxx Villians Malware Vilgax Albedo Aliens Used By Ben Big Chill Aliens Used By Albedo Triva Transcript (In a Sercurt Room Malware Arrives) Malgax Finally Its Time (Malgax Rips Something Apart And A Crystel Is In It) Malgax Soon Il Be Invisable Azmuth I'm Fucking trying to Sleep Malware Malgax Got No Time For U Azsuth Haha See What I Did There Goodbye (Retreats) (Ben is eating maccas) Ben this is fun Rook How Is Eating Maccas Fun Ben idk just is Max Ben ur being a baby Ben whatever (Meanwhile Malgax Is Fixing His Crystel Up) Malware Soon I Will Be Powers are Vilgax No Malware Vilgax Argu U Have No Say Vilgax Yes I Do (escapes) Malware Fool Albedo Let Me Out Too (escapes) Malware Fine Il Work Alone Vilgax We Won't Let U Ben Oh yeah we will Vilgax Fuck Off Tennyson Albedo il handle him (Albedo turns into Eye Spue Up Guy and Shoots Spue At Ben Max And Rook) Ben Time For Some Brainstorm (Ben Turns Into Big Chill) Big Chill Shit Vilgax Yes Ur Omnitrix Is Shit I'm Going To Create The Maltrix I Will Soon Kill Malware And Get The Maltrix Reddy For Function Big Chill Not If I Have Anything To Say About It (Big Chill Freezes Vilgax But Vilgax Shoots The Ice And Big Chill) Vilgax Pitaful Big Chill Oh Yea (Turns Into Ultimate Big Chill) Ultimate Big Chill Freeze (Ulti Big Chill Freezes Vilgax But Vilgax Shoots UBC) UBC ugh its not working Vilgax Of Corse Its Not I Am Invisable UBC No ur Not I Am Vilgax Oh r u (Shocks UBC) Fool (UBC Turns Back) Ben ugh u won't get away with it Vilgax Vilgax Oh No I Will (Shocks Malware And Kicks Him) Too Make My Plan Go Faster Rook Stop Vilgax Fuck Off Plumber Rook ☹ (Vilgax Wacks Rook into max) Albedo What About Me Vilgax Ur Serves R no longer Required So Piss Off Albedo No Then Il help TheTennysons Vilgax Good Help them die Ben Albedo we dont need ur help Albedo oh Max yea we'll take down vilgax ourselfs Ben Yes Back Online Swampfire (Ben Turns Into Xlr8) Xlr8 Yes Vilgax FOOL CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Vilgax (Steps On Xlr8) Goodbye CRASH (Ben wakes up albedo is being taken to jail) Ben Where's Fuckgax Max Gone Ben ik where (They Arrive) Vilgax Ur Too Late Tennysons Max Vilgax turn it off it will explode Ben its Hero Time (Ben Turns Into ChroamStone And Shoots Vilgax) Vilgax You Fool ChroamStone No ur The Fool (Absorbs The Crystel And Malware And Shoots It Back At Vilgax) Vilgax Ugh CRASH CRASH CRASH ChroamStone Time To Speed It Up Vilgax Argu Rook Ben We Need To Blow This Place Up Vilgax FOOL ChroamStone NO UR THE FOOL (Blasts evreyone and it explodes) CRASH CRASH CRASH (The 3 escape) Max Finally Vilgax Suprise (Hangs off the ship) U WILL PAY FOR THROATING MY PLAN Max Take This Dickhead (Moves The Ship Vilgax Falls Off Into the water) SPLSH (Later) Azmuth Thanks For Not Destroying Evreything Wait What Grrrrrrrrrr (Ben Rook And max escape) The End (Later) Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons